FOR THE TEARS OF A CHILD
by DekotaSkye
Summary: The truth has a way of coming out...so Ian and his parents discover...


For The Tears of a Child  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to both of my Betas for their great suggestions and keeping me on track. Rated: G-shippy  
  
(Arthur's note: There will be 4 small fics leading to the birth of John and Aeryn's child. This is number 1.)  
  
Part 1: Five Cycles Ago-  
  
The desperate woman had run so long and yet it seemed the hunters would be there any microt. Looking around the old, run -down building she knew there was life here.Sebaceans who had fled from the Peacekeeper order. When you hoped that one would be around, they always seemed to have disappeared into the shadows.hiding, then again she couldn't blame them. Swearing under her breath, she sat a large black leather-looking bag softly onto a dusty table.  
  
Opening it, she glanced inside for a moment, before she called out. "Cavil, I know you are here. Your promise.or are you going to be like the Peacekeepers and lie?"  
  
Hearing a noise she turned with her weapon drawn. A short, pudgy man stood back with his hands in the air. Lowering her weapon, she looked at him. "You will take him?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you take the Peacekeepers with you... away from here," He said brusquely.  
  
"You have to find a home with people that will care."  
  
Cavil cut her off, looking around. "Yes. I already have a family in mind. They are Sebacean, and have a child. You must leave now. Peacekeepers are too close."  
  
The tall, slim woman studied the councilman, assessing his honesty. She threatened, "If I hear otherwise... I will return for you... You can be assured. I will have you begging the Peacekeepers for protection.  
  
"I know, Mar'Aca Domly, you are your mother's daughter. That's how you escaped the Peacekeepers for so long.now you must go and I will protect the child and get him a home. Now go."  
  
The man moved over to pick up the large black bag sitting on the table beside the woman. With one last look at the bag, the woman turned and left without saying another word. Grabbing up the bag gently, the man disappeared as the door burst open. Darkly dressed figures stormed in.  
  
###################  
  
The present: Planet Dakir  
  
"I won't do it," Aeryn said with a wintry smile. She refused to say another word, as she stared at the man across from her. It was a stare that usually stopped a person in their tracks.  
  
"I did not ask if you were willing to go," John said quietly, his blue eyes as hard as the sapphires they resembled. "I said that you were going. We've all ready set the time." With that, he looked back over at Ian playing under the strategy table.  
  
"I don't need to see a Diagnosan," she stated flatly, her lips set so firmly they were little more than a line below her nose. Her chin was elevated in such a way that she was looking down on the top of his head.  
  
"Aeryn." John Crichton's tone was livid as he raised his voice. Taking a calming breath, he saw Ian's small head peeking out at his parents. John reached down patting his head and said reassuring.  
  
"It's ok, Ian. Mommy and Daddy are just having."  
  
"One of your talks, Daddy?" the little boy finished for him. Smiling, John just nodded.  
  
Looking back up at Aeryn, he felt it was easier dealing with a shit-load of Peacekeepers then one pregnant one. "Aeryn.honey, you agreed to this yourself that something could be wrong. We have found a Diagnosan. A very good one; for the price he's charging he better be. All you need to do is go down let him check you and the baby out then we're outta here. Simple."  
  
"Simple? John, when had anything simple for us?" She snapped, her patience at an end.  
  
Realizing what she was thinking, John took her in his arms. At first she tried to push him away, but he held unto her tight. Feeling the warmth of his body and the strength of his arms; she gave up and buried deep into the security he was offering against her fears. He mumbled words to her as he stroked her hair, and then kissed her on the side of her neck. She answered him with a deep-throat moan as he brought his lips back up to her's in a hungry response.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna go too," a small voice piped in.  
  
Pulling back she looked down into her son's dark gray eyes. Oh, if the universe could be so trusting and innocent. "I don't think you would want to go to a Diagnosan, Ian."  
  
The little boy stood up a serious look on his face. "If you scared... I'll be there for you, Mommy. Daddy said we have to help weak women."  
  
Infuriated, Aeryn pushed away from John, ready to hit him with something. "Weak?" she snarled.  
  
"That's not quite what I said, babe," John tried to explain.  
  
She reached down and took Ian's hand. "Let's go find your sister."  
  
"Aeryn." John tried to talk to her.  
  
"I'll go to the Diagnosan alone," she snapped back at him.  
  
He moved to follow them. "Aeryn, I want to be there when the."  
  
She stopped and glared back at him. "I'll see you afterwards, John. Tonight we're going to have a long talk about weak women."  
  
He stopped just outside command, thinking it would be better to wait for Aeryn to calm down.like in the next century. Man, he's got to watch what he says in front of the kids. He reversed course going to the docking bay.  
  
After two arns of prepping the pod, John called over the comms. "Aeryn, come on we're going to be late as it is."  
  
Mumbling under her breath, she hurried as fast as her seven-monen pregnancy would allow her. Chiana followed laughing. "Only a man can be so impatient. They should have to."  
  
"I'll give him the frelling duty if I could." Aeryn retorted, as she waddled through the doorway. She wasn't in the mood for this. First he demands that she go planet side and then fills the children's head with nonsense.  
  
"Crichton, you'd better be right about this planet's safety to be taking the children," she said, joining him.  
  
"Aeryn, you know I would never do anything to jeopardize the children. Give me some credit for that," he groused.  
  
Chiana skipped by him still laughing, as he went to help Aeryn. He couldn't help but smile in return, sobering he tried to placid Aeryn. "D'Argo and I both checked it out before we arranged for you to see the Diagnosan."  
  
"Sorry," she said, though still not liking the sound of it. "Aeryanna and Ian are."  
  
"Come on, babe, I know. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"How do you think?" She retorted.  
  
"Mommy, tell Ian to quite hitting me before I hurt him," Aeryanna's voice called out to her. They could hear voices rising.  
  
"Daddy, Aery is hurting me!" A small angry voice cried out.  
  
Sighing John and Aeryn hurried into the shuttle.  
  
Part 2: Portrait of a Family  
  
The Diagnosan had to postpone their appointment for three arns. John angrily demanded the price to be lowered. But after a lengthy argument Aeryn just said,  
  
"The price will be less for the inconvenience you have caused us or others will hear of this."  
  
The Diagnosan's pet translator hastily tried to pacify them by reassuring that all would be taken care of for a reasonable amount. Nodding her head in agreement, Aeryn wasn't about to leave without the examination after all the harassment John had given her.  
  
Chiana had taken the children with her -- now Aeryn wanted to spend time with them while they waited.  
  
"John, where was Chiana taking the children?"  
  
"To a play area near the market, why?"  
  
"I want to spend the next three arns with them." She saw the look on John's face, and she stated firmly. "Alone. Now let's go."  
  
He wasn't going to argue at this point; after all she was willing to wait to see the Diagnosan.  
  
###############  
  
D'Argo and Chiana escorted the children around the commerce area with the promise of dessert if they stayed on their best behavior. Aeryanna and Ian ran ahead to a play area where they saw other children ran wildly, playing. D'Argo ordered them to stay close.  
  
Chiana scanned the surrounding area. Something glittering in the sunlight drew her attention to a clothing booth. it was necklace. D'Argo noticed Chiana walking toward the booth.  
  
"Chiana." He called out.  
  
"I'll be a microt, just keep an eye on the kids," She said, disappearing into the stall.  
  
Shaking his head he turned his gaze back towards the children. Aeryanna and Ian were already in the middle of a fight, and by the looks of it the older, larger child was loosing.  
  
The other children ran as the large Luxan rushed to the play area. Hearing D'Argo's voice, Ian turned his head in D'Argo's direction with a sigh of relief. Aeryanna was sitting on top of the crying child. She shouted out a few more swearwords.  
  
"Aeryanna, let him up. What just happened?"  
  
Reluctantly Aeryanna climbed off; her face dark with anger. As the child looked up at the towering alien he started crab walking backward from him. The boy tried to scream, but only a whimper escaped his lips.  
  
"I told you. You shouldn't have bothered my sister or me." Ian spate out.  
  
A short, worried, purple-faced woman raced toward them demanding to know what had they had done to her sweet son. Aeryanna and Ian started talking at once explaining what the bully had said and done. The woman set off screeching over the deep purplish mark beginning to darken on her son's pointed chin. D'Argo growled over the raised voices feeling ready to explode.  
  
"Enough!" He snapped in frustration.  
  
################  
  
Chiana purred over her new purchase as she exited the booth to rejoin the others. D'Argo's voice reached her as she approached the play area. The pure frustration of his voice caused her to race ahead.  
  
"D'Argo?"  
  
He turned in her direction. "Take the children with you. I'll take care of this.this.Just take them before the authorities come."  
  
Gathering both of the children she herded them over to the food vendors. Saying, "Let's get something to eat. After everyone has calmed down you can tell me what happened."  
  
Aeryanna sat next to Ian, who glanced back toward D'Argo. "Why did that moron have to."  
  
"Ian, you heard Auntie Chi-give it a rest for now." Aeryanna grumbled.  
  
Plopping his elbows on the table, Ian let his eyes wandered toward the packages lying across from them. A bright red, flat looking device resting half in half out of the bag caught his eye. Seeing Aeryanna's attention diverted, he sneaked around the table picking up it up, and started examining it.  
  
"Ian, put that back!" Aeryanna furiously whispered.  
  
"Aery, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know but it's not yours."  
  
Chiana followed by a server saw the children fusing over the Imager she had purchased. Pointing to the table, the server put the food down and left.  
  
"I'll show you what that can do after we eat. Come on, Ian.Aeryanna, I got your favorites."  
  
D'Argo finally joined them. Sitting down with a sigh, he looked at both children and said sternly. "We'll discuss this back on Moya." Looking at the food he asked. "What did you get me?"  
  
"Ah, sorry I didn't know how long you would be or what." Chiana apologized laughingly.  
  
Without a word he rose to get his own meal. Ian glanced back down at the red device. "Aunt Chi, what is this?"  
  
"An Imager."  
  
"You mean a camera like Daddy's?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
"No, better." Chiana picked up the Imager. "I point the Imager at you and take your picture. Watch."  
  
As she pointed the Imager at Aeryanna, a small flash brightened the girl's face, within a microt a picture shot out the bottom. Catching it, Chiana laid it on the table, both children watched as three images materialized of Aeryanna with Aeryn and John standing behind her smiling.  
  
"Looky! It's Daddy and Mommy in the picture with me. How did it do that?" Aeryanna asked excitedly.  
  
"It takes your image using your genetics to make the images of your sires. Drad isn't it?"  
  
Ian jumped up and down begging. "Me next, Auntie Chi. I want a picture of me with Mommy and Daddy. Please."  
  
Chiana was about to take his picture when D'Argo came back accompanied by John and Aeryn.  
  
"Are you already through?" Chiana asked, as she sits the Imager on the table.  
  
"No, we have to wait.some kind of emergency. What are you guys doing?" John asked as he looked down at the children.  
  
Aeryanna ran around the table to them. "Looky.looky.Daddy.Mommy. See my pretty picture of all of us."  
  
Aeryn sat down with her hand resting on her belly. Aeryanna stood between her parents showing her the picture. John said. "Cool. Where did you get this from?"  
  
"Auntie Chi took a picture of me with her new Imager and it read my genes to create images of my parents."  
  
Ian frowned about not getting his picture taken. With no one watching he reached over, and turned the Imager towards himself. Sitting down with a smile he pushed the button. The picture shot out. Picking the picture up he slipped it in his pocket. Promising himself to look at later.  
  
John glanced at his quiet son. A thought flickered through John's mind. 'If Chiana had and if Ian had.'  
  
"Ian, did you get your picture taken?"  
  
Looking innocent, he shook his head. "No, Auntie Chi didn't get to. Can we take it now please?"  
  
Aeryn stood and said. "Why don't you wait until we get back then she can do the whole family? Have both of you finished your meal?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy." Aeryanna and Ian answered. Then Aeryanna asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we would spend sometime together while we're on the planet. Ian, what would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Aery?"  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
John stood watching his family. "Aeryn, why don't I come with you and the."  
  
"No, John. I want this time alone with my children. Now why don't you and D'Argo go play nicely somewhere? We will meet you back here in two arns." She held her hands out. "Come on, lets go exploring."  
  
John watched wishfully after them. D'Argo patted him on the shoulder and said. "Let them have this time. Soon with the new child it will change a lot of things."  
  
"I know but." John moaned.  
  
Chiana packed up her purchases and said. "I'm going to check out some other shops I saw. What are you two going to do?"  
  
"Oh, go play nicely some where," John, said sarcastically.  
  
Part 3: Cherished Moments  
  
Aeryn squatted, as gracefully as she could, hampered as she was by the gigantic baby belly, and watched as Aeryanna pointed at a large purple fish swimming by the edge of the pond.  
  
"Look, Mommy, isn't it pretty?" She asked excitedly. "Ian, do you know what kind of creature this is?"  
  
Ian plopped down beside his mother in boredom. A half-smile came over Aeryn's face as she watched her son's reaction. Curious like his father, but with a warrior's heart, Ian always wanted to be on the go to experience all of life. He shrugged and yanked a plant growing near the pond. "Dinner," he announced in a bored voice.  
  
Aeryn tweaked her son's nose. "No. It would make you very sick if you ate it."  
  
"Daddy showed me how to fish on Crechson Four. Mommy, why don't we go flying in the Prowler?" Ian grumbled.  
  
Sighing, Aeryn wished she could fly the Prowler too, but she was too far along in her pregnancy to even fit in the cockpit much less with both of them. She looked over at her daughter.  
  
"Aeryanna, what kind of fish is it?"  
  
"Heighten Motox. The natives of Poleta like it. Their bodies are able to produce a toxin that the Poletan's use to produce Casura; which cures many diseases."  
  
Aeryanna looked over at her brother sticking her tongue out at him. Scrunching up his face, "Aw, Mommy, I don't know why I have to be here at this pond looking at this stupid fish. Aery, already knows everything. I don't even care. I want to go and play. Please." Ian whined.  
  
Aeryn shifted to ease the strain on her knees, only to remember the tightness in her lower back. "I saw a play area near the Diagnosan's. Let's go there and I'll comm the others to join us. Now help me up, before I get stuck here."  
  
Both children grabbed an arm Aeryn held out for them. When she was standing once more, Aeryn arched her aching back and shook out one stiff knee at a time.  
  
Aeryanna asked, holding her hand out to feel Aeryn's belly. "Mommy, can I feel sissy?"  
  
"Yes." Aeryn smiled.  
  
Aeryanna put her hand on the front of her mother's stomach. She waited only microts before letting her hand roam, seeking movement. "Is she a sleep, Mommy?"  
  
"Maybe." Aeryn put her hand over her daughter's hand. "Wait. She'll communicate with you in a moment."  
  
Ian joined them placing his hand on the lower part of her belly and was rewarded with a little thump against Aeryn's straining flesh. Ian's eyes grew wide and his face blossomed into a smirk. Aeryanna not liking the fact Ian got a response first put her hand near his wanting to feel the movement, as well.  
  
"It's not fair. Why don't she respond to me?" Aeryanna griped.  
  
"Because she likes me better." Ian smarted back.  
  
Sticking her nose into the air Aeryanna looked at her brother with distain. "Huh! She doesn't know that it was you or not."  
  
"She does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Ian. Aeryanna don't start," Aeryn said firmly.  
  
Aeryanna leaned close and pressed her ear against Aeryn's belly. "Mommy, does the kicking hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy, is sissy wanting to come out and play?" Ian added.  
  
Aeryn cupped the side of her children's heads, wishing there were some way to insulate them from the dangers that surrounded them. to keep them innocent. But there wasn't. Not on Moya. Not on any planet. They had tried both ways.  
  
"It hurts sometimes," she said, suddenly noticing Ian had turned from her and wandered back over to the pond. "Only a little. It's not really a hurt at all."  
  
Aeryn's eyes glanced back over at Ian. She remembered John had said something about Ian being a little down because he was just now realizing he wasn't going to be the baby any more. Not really understanding-being an only child and raised as a Peacekeeper soldier. Was it because he was afraid they wouldn't have time for him after the baby was born? She didn't remember Aeryanna having that problem when Ian joined their family. Why would this be any different?  
  
Deciding it was time for them to move on Aeryn called out to her son. "Ian, let's go join the others."  
  
Ian standing by the pool had remembered his picture. Pulling it out he stood there looking at it. The images in the picture weren't right. That was him, but the two people standing behind him wasn't his Mommy and Daddy. 'This couldn't be right. Why did Aeryanna's picture turn out right and his didn't?'  
  
"Ian, come on its time to get back." Aeryn called out to him.  
  
Stuffing the picture back into his pocket, he started wandering aimlessly up the path with his head down. Aeryn took Aeryanna's hand and started to fellow him.  
  
"Mommy, what is Ian's problem?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
"Oh, I think he might have a little problem not being the baby any more," Aeryn suggested.  
  
Frowning Aeryanna studied her brother's back in confusion. "He doesn't like me calling him a baby. What's the difference will it make if he won't be any more?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to find out." Aeryn looked down at her daughter. "I want you to promise me not to tease him about it. Your father and I will handle it."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. It must be a guy thing." She said knowingly. Letting her mother's hand go, Aeryanna raced ahead calling out.  
  
"Ian, wait up!"  
  
Ian waited at the edge of the main road for Aeryanna, as she darted forward to catch up.  
  
Part 4: A Truth Revealed  
  
John watched as Aeryanna and Ian raced just ahead of Aeryn. She walked with that hint of awkwardness that came with advanced pregnancy, her skin glowing with the look of a woman in full radiance. He moved to join Aeryn as the children ran up to him laughing.  
  
"Hey, Daddy," Aeryanna danced around him. "Guess what we saw?"  
  
It warmed his heart to see his children's excitement. "What would that be?"  
  
"A stupid fish we can't even eat." Ian grumbled.  
  
Aeryanna stopped dancing. With her hands on her hips, and frowning at her brother she replied, "Don't mind him he's just being a brat."  
  
"I'm not!" Ian shouted back.  
  
"Are too." She taunted.  
  
Ian pushed her, shouting. "You stupid, frelling tralk! You're nothing but a know it all."  
  
As Aeryn joined them she and John called out. "Ian!"  
  
John reached out a hand to catch Aeryanna before she hit the ground. He was shocked at Ian's action. One moment he was laughing and now he was livid. He had never been that physically violent with his sister. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He's nothing but a baby with a peacekeeper attitude!" Aeryanna snapped as she started towards her brother. John held her back.  
  
"That's enough." Aeryn looked between the children. "You will apologize to each other."  
  
Ian crossed his arms his jaw stubbornly set. "No!"  
  
Aeryanna remained quiet when she caught her mother's look. John stood there staring down at his son. He knew that this time would come but.  
  
"Aeryn honey, why don't' you take Aeryanna and join Chiana and D'Argo in the refreshment area. You looked tired and thirsty. "  
  
"John?" She looked down at her son.  
  
"It'll be all right. We'll join you shortly. I think we need to have a talk. You know a man-to-man about unspoken truths that we discover as we grow." John explained smiling reassuringly to her.  
  
Aeryn stood looking at John in a moment of silence; she nodded her head in understanding. Putting her hand on her aching back she sighed. "You're right it is time. Come on, Aeryanna, let's find Chiana and D'Argo."  
  
John stood there looking down at Ian. "Now do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"  
  
Stubbing the toe of his boot in the dirt he stared down at the ground. "Ian, if this about you not being the baby any."  
  
"I'm not a baby," he grumbled.  
  
"I know that. Then what is wrong?"  
  
Twisting around he faced away from his father. He rammed his hands into his pockets. "I don't know."  
  
"Ian, come here." John said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Ian peeked back at his father before he turned away again. "Ian."  
  
Walking over to his father, John took the boy's hand and tugged him over to stand in front of him. Squatting he put his big hands on Ian's arms, and looked him straight in the eye. "We will not love you any less after the baby is here. You are our little boy and we love you just the way you are."  
  
Silence held them for a moment, and then Ian asked. "Daddy, are you my real father?"  
  
John blinked once then twice. 'Okay, so Ian knows, but how? Unless.'  
  
Pulling the picture from his pocket Ian held it up for his father to see. "I took this picture when none of you were looking. I don't understand why you and Mommy are not standing behind me. Who are they, Daddy?"  
  
John stared down at the photograph. 'Shit.Ian's always a step ahead of them.'  
  
John told himself to stay cool. He'd known the time would come. "Son, this is kind of complicated, but."  
  
Ian cocked his head and studied his father's reactions. "You're not my real Daddy are you?"  
  
Looking around, John then led Ian to a low rock-wall and sat down. Taking his child on his lap; holding him close, "You are a big boy now, and it is time for me to tell you a story.a story about you, your real mother and us."  
  
"Did you and Mommy 'dopted me?" Ian asked looking at his father.  
  
Surprised John just stared at him. "Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"On earth. Aunt Olivia and Grandpa where talking about Jeffy being 'dopted. Daddy, what does 'dopted mean?"  
  
Ian didn't seemed upset, just curious. "Because you're very, very special. We picked you so you could be our son to love, protect.to be able to call all our own."  
  
Ian frowned. "Didn't the other Mommy and Daddy wanted me?"  
  
"They weren't able to keep you -your other parents had some problems-so Aeryn.your Mommy and I adopted you. You're our own little boy."  
  
Retreating back into the shelter of John's embrace, Ian looked back down at the picture. "Daddy, were they Peacekeepers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Neither said anything but stared at the picture. John kissed the top of Ian's head. He waited for Ian to talk.  
  
"I want to go home, Daddy," Ian mumbled against John's chest. John stared in the distance trying to keep his tears at bay.  
  
"We will, son, but I've got to take your Mommy to see the doctor first."  
  
Ian peeked up at his father. Shyly, he asked. "Am I like Mommy?"  
  
"You have her eye color-a beautiful stormy gray."  
  
"No, Daddy. I mean am I a Peacekeeper too?"  
  
"No.you are our son. Your Mommy is no longer a Peacekeeper.so no." John stated firmly.  
  
Silence hung between them again. Ian appeared to accept the explanation the way children did when they are confronted with the truth. John had never lied to his children  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
"I'm glad you and Mommy 'dopted me. I'm glad that you love me, because I love you."  
  
John hugged his son's warm body close to him. "I'm glad you're our son. I love you, Ian."  
  
Standing up, John carried Ian in his arms. "I think we should go and see your Mommy and sister."  
  
"Daddy, can I tell Aery about me being 'dopted or is this a man thing that we keep a secret?"  
  
"Do you want to tell your sister?"  
  
Nodding his head, Ian pointed at himself and said. "Yeah, because it makes me special."  
  
John laughed as he hugged his son again. Special was just a word; his son was much more then that.  
  
Finis 


End file.
